1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of throwing objects, and, in particular, relates to a device and method of throwing an object by use of hand and arm action, and, in greater particularity, relates to a device and method of throwing a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout history the need to throw objects by the use of the hand and arm action is well known in the areas of combat, hunting and in play.
In combat and hunting, early man threw rocks and spears by hand since these objects were readily available. In order to reach farther distances with greater forces to kill prey, man developed implements to assist in the throwing of objects with greater accuracy, distance and force. Some of these implements such as the bow and arrow threw specialized objects like arrows. Another device was the sling where a rock was placed in a leather pouch held by two long straps. The thrower would grip the ends of the straps and spin the pouch with the rock in a circular motion until a sufficient speed was reached and then one strap was released to cause the rock to be thrown from the pouch at the target. With sufficient practice, a man could easily kill an animal or man at a great distance. Another implement was the spear that could be held in the hand for hunting, for example, but could also be thrown. Because of its weight, the distance was probably limited to fifty feet or less which put the hunter very close to the wounded game or person that could be very dangerous. In order to reach greater distances, the rear end of the spear was placed in a notch in a throwing stick. With the proper arm motion, the throwing stick effectively lengthened the arm and gave greater force to the spear upon release. Much larger objects could be thrown, but only with the aid of devices such as the catapult developed especially during the middle ages to breach castles. With the development of gunpowder, the need for such implements in combat and hunting ceased to exist as is well known and documented.
In recreational activities on the other hand, the hand throwing of objects like baseballs and footballs continues. The football being specially designed for distance throwing.
In one aspect of recreational activities, the thrower desires to have the object immediately returned to be rethrown which is normally not an issue when another person is participating in the activity such as playing catch. When man plays with “man's best friend,” i.e., the dog, the thrown object may be a stick, a special toy such as a flying plate, a ball, and, in particular, a tennis ball. When returning the tennis ball having an absorptive surface of fibers, in particular, the dog's saliva will usually coat the fibers. The thrower of such a tennis ball would obviously prefer to have a clean and dry ball for use because it is more sanitary and easier to grip for throwing. Several issued patents have been directed at this aspect of recreational activities wherein the thrower of the ball uses a device to pickup and throw the ball, and to reduce the effects of repeatedly bending over, to reduce the chance of being nipped by the dog when reaching for the ball, and to be able to throw the ball farther.
One of the earlier patented devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,029, issued May 9, 1924, to Murch entitled “Toy.” A ball is removably held in a casing where a plurality of curved “tongues” under tension springs hold the ball therein. The ball is picked up by pressing the toy against the ball. The casing is mounted at the end of a long handle. As noted therein, the toy is swung in an arc and when it is abruptly stopped, the forward momentum of the ball causes it to fly from the curved tongues. This toy requires training for optimum distance since it must be stopped in a fairly narrow angle range so that the ball does not greatly press against the upper set of tongues upon exit. It is further seen that the toy requires considerable manufacturing efforts because of the metal parts used therein.
Another patented device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,036, issued Sep. 1, 1965, to Parker entitled “Ball Gripping and Throwing Apparatus.” This apparatus is directed at the methods of throwing baseballs during practice. As seen therein, a ball holding member has four flexible “fingers.” The holding member is adjustable in angle in relationship to the handle. Between the holding member and the handle is a flexible member. One embodiment uses a coiled spring and the other embodiment uses a leaf spring as the flexible member. Each embodiment of the flexible member has its advantages and disadvantages. The leaf spring version would only release the ball in a direction perpendicular to the flat side of the leaf spring and, therefore, if the swinging arc is not perpendicular to the leaf spring, a maximum force is not imparted to the baseball upon release. Further, the handle is adjustable in length.
Another embodiment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,349, issued Jun. 29, 1971, to Parker entitled “Ball-Gripping and Throwing Apparatus,” wherein there is no adjustability of the holding member's angle in relation to the handle.
Another patented device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,829, issued Jun. 20, 2000, to Oblack entitled “Ball Throwing Apparatus and Method.” Although the Parker patents are directed at throwing a baseball, no such limitation is noted in Murch, and thus it is clearly possible to play ball with a dog using the Murch device also. The ball is picked up and held by the holding member as it is in the Oblack patent. A swinging action of the arm with the hand holding the handle attached to the ball holding member releases the ball. Whether the ball is thrown to another person or pet is irrelevant in that this purpose is clearly within the common understanding of the use of the both the Murch and the Oblack patents.
As seen in the Oblack patent, a throwing apparatus is of a unitary construction made of plastic. The handle has an upper section having a rearward bend and the half-spherical structure for holding the ball is approximately 30 degrees behind the longitudinal axis of the lower handle section. This angle facilitates the scooping up of the ball from the dog while standing besides the dog. This scooping action is aided by the design of the half spherical structure. There are four opposing plastic “leafs” or “fingers” integral to the structure that are flexible and move to allow the tennis ball to be held therein by the force of the leafs pressing toward the ball.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a throwing device having a source of power for throwing objects farther than the apparatuses as shown.